


Snitched

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-17
Updated: 2008-04-17
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snitched

**Author's Note:**

> AU

**Title:** Snitched  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Other characters:** N/A  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's challenge: Game  
 **Author's Notes:** AU  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Snitched

~

“Great game,” Ron crowed as they left the Quidditch pitch. “Did you see Malfoy’s face when you plucked the Snitch from under his nose?”

Harry sighed. “Yeah. He seemed upset.”

Ron shrugged. “Who cares, mate? I know you’re dating, but this is Quidditch!”

“Mm,” Harry said. “Still, I’d better find him.”

Ron rolled his eyes but allowed Hermione to drag him away.

Rounding the corner, Harry ran smack into Draco, who immediately shoved him up against the wall. “This game’s not over yet, Harry,” he purred.

Harry grinned. “I should hope not,” he murmured. “You’ve yet to catch _my_ Snitch.”

~


End file.
